


The Pirate and the Beast

by RubyofRaven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Curse Breaking, Curses, Descendants 3 Spoilers, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Forests, Friendship, Gay Panic, Gen, Guilt, Head Injury, Healing, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt Harry, Hurt Harry Hook, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Movie: Descendants 3, POV Alternating, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Uma (Disney), Protective Uma (Disney), Protectiveness, Sexuality Crisis, Some Humor, Unconsciousness, Water, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyofRaven/pseuds/RubyofRaven
Summary: Jay knows it isn’t going to be a good day when Mal gets cursed. And then pirates show up. Then people turn to stone and suits of armor attack - because of course.And, to top it all off, a werebeast attacks while the males of their group split off from the females in an attempt to find King Ben.Then, it turns out, that the son of Hook sucks at dodging werebeasts properly and manages to hit his head hard enough to promptly pass out.Damn. Today is just going great,Jay thinks.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Mal (Disney), Gil & Carlos de Vil, Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil & Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay & Carlos De Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Pirate and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place after Evie wakes up Doug in the cottage, as it does in the movie of D3. Only a little bit of bonding has been done by Mal and Uma at this point.
> 
> Also, Ben does not have a splinter in his paw because that seemed stupid and pointless to begin with in the movie. So fuck that. I got something better. ;D
> 
> Also, also, I acknowledge I am ignoring finishing up writing my longer Huma fic Knowledge and Timing are Everything. I’m working on it- I swear!

Jay knows it isn’t going to be a good day when Mal gets cursed.

And then pirates show up (Gil was one thing, but Uma and Harry, particularly Harry, were another). 

Then people turn to stone - that was new, as were suits of armor coming to life for a dance battle of epic proportions. 

Jay has to admit that that last one was pretty sweet.

But then a werebeast attacks while the males of their group split off from the females in an attempt to find King Ben. 

That is less sweet.

Also less sweet is the fact that the son of Hook sucks at dodging werebeasts properly and manages, in his mad dive to get out of the way, to hit his head on a log and promptly pass out.

 _Damn. Today is just going great,_ Jay thinks.

And it only gets better when the beast, wearing blue pants and a jacket - it’s a full ensemble really, decides that the passed out pirate is the latest addition to their horde -or-or something.

Jay’s hard pressed to find another reason for the way the beast is standing over Harry’s prone form in a distinctly aggressive and protective way.

“Maybe it just thinks Harry is a hurt cub, or something?” Gil tries to reason. “My dad told me how some animals will guard their young, especially if they’re sick or injured. Do you think it’s like that?”

Jay’s not so sure. Harry doesn’t look much like any kind of cub.

The beast roars and Carlos, with his dog Dude hiding behind him, is the one who puts two and two together. 

“Ben?”

And all Jay can offer up is, “Huh, I thought I recognized those pants,” which isn’t particularly helpful given the situation, but he could have done worse.

“Ooh,” the son of Gaston says. “Wait, so does that mean he still thinks Harry is his cub, or..?”

Jay can’t say he really knows much about animals, but, luckily, Carlos has been studying up on animal behaviors since he learned his mother lied about dogs.

“It could be for a variety of reasons,” the white haired boy explains. “He could see Harry as, maybe, a hurt pack mate-”

Jay snorts. “Fat chance of that one. The last time Ben saw Harry, we were all locked in combat.”

“Okay,” Carlos says evenly. “Another option,” he licks his lips nervously, “is that he’s guarding his latest meal.”

Gil’s eyes widened. “Oh, Harry won’t like that.”

Jay tries not to smile too widely. _No,_ he supposes, _Harry wouldn’t like to be eaten by a beast in blue pants._

The former thief is so planning on making fun of the pirate for this once he wakes up and they are out of this whole mess.

Crouching low, Ben’s beasty side roars again, and all traces of Jay’s humor immediately vanish. 

“Right,” the dark haired teen says. “Carlos, you’re good with animals. Do something.”

“Whu- okay,” the smaller teen agrees. “Alright.” Slowly, the young DeVil approaches Ben, separating himself from the relative safety at the other two boys' sides. Both of his hands are up, palms facing outwards to show that there is nothing in them. 

The beast tracks his movements carefully.

“Hey- hey Ben,” Carlos says. “Hey, buddy.” He continues to move closer to the log and the unconscious pirate. 

While the white haired teen keeps Ben busy, Jay gestures for Gil to stay put next to Dude. The former thief waits for a look of understanding to pass over the other boy’s face, accompanied by a nod and two thumbs up, before attempting to slowly and carefully creep around the other side of the beast. As he does so, Jay can’t help but worry over the possible crunching of leaves and the breaking of twigs as he tries to make his way to Harry’s side. (There aren’t very many forests to practice sneaking through on the isle, and the need to learn such a skill has never come up until now.) 

“If you could,” Carlos continues, “just move away from our friend, yes- friend, not food-“ Ben snuffs, head cocking to the side as if confused by such wording, “-then we can try and help you out. Get you back to normal, alright buddy?”

Just as it seems like the beast is contemplating the shorter teen’s offer, Jay’s foot finds that patch of twigs he was worried about.

He winces as Ben whirls around.

_Shit._

Worse still, he’s right by Harry’s head, putting him definitely in the slashing range of those ginormous claws Ben’s sporting.

_Double shit._

Jay scrambles for Harry’s arm on the forest floor, laying beside his head, as Ben roars and goes for a tackle. The former thief dodges, throwing himself forward and over Harry’s body as the beast man soars overhead. Turning fast, Jay grabs for the pirate’s other arm, laying over his stomach, and starts to pull him away from Ben. 

He only manages to drag the prone teen a few inches before claws are coming for his head and he’s dodging again, this time to the relative safety of Gil, Carlos, and Dude at his back. 

“Shit.”

“You made him angry,” Carlos accuses as the beast hisses and spits at them, returning to his post guarding Harry’s body.

“Um, guys, when do animals stop protecting their meals and start eating them?” Gil asks as the three teens watch the beast crouch down to inspect the unconscious pirate. Nose sniffing leather and hair, claws lightly tracing over the unconscious boy’s face before carefully inspecting the back of his head. 

Jay can’t make heads or tails of it.

“Um, what is he doing?”

“I think he’s… checking over Harry’s injuries,” Carlos says, sounding just as perplexed as his friend feels.

“Oh,” Gil says. “That’s nice.”

The white haired teen slowly starts to smile. “Yeah. And it means we’ve been going about this all wrong. He’s not trying to eat Harry-“

“-he’s trying to protect him,” Jay finishes for him.

“So how do we get him to stop protecting him?” Gil asks.

“We don’t,” comes Carlos’ response. At the pair's perplexed expressions, he explains, “Don’t you see, Ben’s not going to give Harry up unless he thinks someone else can protect the pirate as well as he can.”

“Okay,” Jay says slowly. “But he was the reason Harry fell and hit his head in the first place.”

Gil looks skeptical at this. “Are you sure, dude? Because, from what I remember, it sort of looked like you pushed him-“

Jay scoffs, offended. “I did not push him!” 

“Jay’s right,” Carlos says, “he was just in the way of Harry’s tactical maneuvers.”

“Are you trying to say I take up too much space?!”

“Come on, man. You weren’t even a team player until you came to Auradon. Of course you take up a lot of space, but you’ve definitely gotten better about it.”

“I’m going to remember this,” Jay warns -and he doesn’t know what his revenge will be yet, but it will be something that'll go down in the history books, that’s for sure.

Carlos rolls his eyes. “My point, though, was that none of us kept Harry from getting hurt, so nothing we do will probably get Ben to trust us with him.”

“So who will he trust?” Jay asks.

“Mal.”

“Uma.”

_Shit._

—————————-

They end up sending Carlos and Dude to Evie’s cottage to get the girls.

By the time Mal and Uma arrive, with Evie, Doug, and Celia in tow, Ben has successfully dragged Harry onto a hill-like outcropping with some tree cover, a move that gives the beast a better vantage point as well as a more defensible position.

Jay gives him props for good strategy.

Of course, Beast Ben doesn’t like having more visitors.

“Woah, what is going on here?” Mal asks, making her way between the cluster of trees amidst her fiance’s mighty roars.

“Screw what’s going on,” Uma says, striding up to her second mate. “How could you let Harry get taken by a beastly version of King Ben?”

“Hey,” Carlos intercedes, “it isn’t his fault this happened.” The sea witch ignores him. 

“And how did Harry get injured?”

“Oh- Jay pushed him,” Gil answers easily.

“I did not! He fell on his own!”

“Because Jay didn’t get out of the way,” Carlos says helpfully.

“Quiet!” Mal commands. “It doesn’t matter.” She turns to face the outcropping her beastly fiance stands on, watching the bickering teens below him. She makes sure to meet Ben’s eyes as she declares, “I’m going up there.”

“Wait!” Evie grabs hold of Mal’s hand. “Are you sure?

“Yeah,” the purple haired teen nods, making sure to squeeze her best friend’s hand reassuringly. “It’ll be okay.”

—————————-

It was not okay, Mal discovers, as Ben takes a swipe at her, shallowly cutting into her side as she fails to move fast enough. 

_This wasn’t how it was supposed to go,_ she thinks as she loses her footing on the outcropping. 

_She was supposed to talk him down, maybe give him true love's kiss again, break another curse._

She’s falling now. 

_Why is she failing at this?_

Evie lets loose a startled scream and Mal wants to cry.

_She’s always screwing things up!_

Jay catches her and the young half-fae is equal parts relieved and disappointed.

 _She deserves a little pain,_ she thinks, _for lying to her friends, for bringing Audrey’s wrath down upon Ben and all of Auradon. None of this would be happening if it wasn’t for her._

As her second in command sets her on her feet, Evie and Carlos rush to check up on her.

“Oh my apples!” Evie says, tears in her eyes as she pulls Mal in for a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, what happened up there?” Carlos asks, offering up his own hug which she gladly takes him up on.

Mal wipes at the corners of her eyes as she laughs humorlessly at it all. “I don’t know. I thought... but then he just-” She shrugs, feeling helpless. “I don’t know.” Evie hugs her from the side, and Mal greedily seeks the comfort she offers. “I thought he loved me.” And the future queen of Auradon is definitely crying now.

“No, no, no, sweetie” Evie tells her, cradling her friend’s face in her hands. “He does still love you. He does.”

“Then why-?” Mal gasps, prompting the blue haired teen to hold her close and stroke her hair.

“I don’t know,” Evie says. “But I do know that when he comes back to himself, he’s going to feel really bad about hurting you, okay?”

“Not to break up this emotional love fest or anything,” Uma drawls, “but, in case you haven’t noticed, Mal, you’re not the only one with a boyfriend.”

“Uma,” Evie starts to reprimand, but Mal shakes her off, sniffling.

“She’s right.”

“Mal.”

“No. I’m sorry, I’m selfish. You’re right,” she tells Uma. “Harry could be in real danger up there with Ben.”

“Except, Ben doesn’t really want to hurt Harry, right?” Gil asks.

“Right,” Mal says, trying not to sound too miffed about her fiance's lack of qualms about hurting her.

“But we have no idea how bad that head injury of his is,” Carlos points out.

“Which means it’s my turn to talk your boy down,” Uma says.

“Are you kidding me?” Jay asks. “Did you see what he just did to Mal?”

“It was precisely because it was _Mal_ that it was a problem.”

“Exactly what are you implying?” Mal asks. And, for the life of her, she truly can’t figure out Uma’s angle. Usually any allusions she made back on the isle, leader to leader, were obvious and insulting. This one was just perplexing.

“Nothing, your highness,” Uma says, moving around the side of the outcropping to begin her climb. 

—————————-

When the daughter of Ursula ascends to challenge Ben for her first mate back, she knows she’s walking into a war zone. No amount of talking can be done with a beast (at least, not with this kind).

Therefore, she isn’t surprised to be greeted by a hostile glare and a warning growl when she reaches the top.

Unlike Mal, though, who went in open-palmed with baby-doll eyes fluttering, trying to lure her fiance back to her, Uma took the stance of a competitor. 

She bares her teeth, her feet planted firmly on the ground, stance wide and imposing as she rests her hands on hips, showing no fear. She’s ready to go toe to toe with the beast man formerly known as King Ben. 

And there they stand, staring at each other.

She can hear the others down below murmuring to each other, trying to figure out what she’s doing. She ignores them.

She keeps staring.

 _He’s mine,_ she does her best to communicate, telling Ben to back down or face the wrath of the sea.

But he doesn’t and he keeps staring, too

Their gazes stay locked, neither of them blinking, until a jet of water comes out of nowhere and hits Ben right in the face. Uma doesn’t stop to wonder where it came from.

Stumbling backwards, the beast abandons it’s post at the top of the outcropping and heads down the other side of it, snarling and growling all the way, but for all intents and purposes, _defeated._

Uma doesn’t wait a second longer before she’s on the ground, feeling for Harry’s pulse. She lets out a sigh of relief when she finds it, steady and strong, before calling for Gil to help move him.

—————————-

“Umm,” Ben says, fully coming back to himself on level ground. He’s greeted by the glaring eyes of a pissed off sea witch.

“Ben!” Mal says, taking up the young king’s attention as she comes in for a hug.

“Mal!” he says, smile in place- but it feels stiff and awkward on his features after being stuck in protective beast mode over someone who wasn’t his fiancée. 

His hands immediately go to hold her around the waist and she winces. 

“Oh my gods!” Yeah- what kind of fiance was he if he injured his future queen at the behest of protecting an unconscious pirate he barely knows? 

Ben feels the full force of guilt churning in his gut as he frantically looks over the young woman in his arms. 

“Relax, Ben,” she tells him, both of her hands coming to hold his face. “That wasn’t you.” Ben wants to tell her that she’s wrong, that that _was_ him. Just a different side of him he never had the hope of ever fully realizing or recognizing on his path to becoming king. And now he is a king, one with a fiance, and there was no time for exploration of ‘what ifs’ and other attractions with crazy pirates with intense eyes. 

“Besides,” she continues, “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch, see?” She pulls up the side of her shirt and jacket to show an already forming scab -and Ben wants to puke at the guilt of leaving a scar on the side of her otherwise smooth stomach. 

But that’s not what Mal wants to see, him losing himself in yet more guilt on top of his already mounting guilt over closing travel to and from the isle for good, so he tries to look reassured and nods.

Mal smiles.

“Yay, the future Queen of Auradon isn’t bleeding to death,” Uma says, drawing the group's attention. “Let’s talk about someone who might have gained more than just a flesh wound from dear ol’ Benny, hm?”

Ben makes an effort not to shrink back at her knowing stare, nor flinch from the surge of guilt he has at seeing the still unconscious pirate in Gil's arms directly behind her.

He swallows. “I’m sorry-“

“Save it,” she tells him. “What I want is for us to never mention this again.”

Carlos laughs nervously. “What?”

“Did I stutter, dog boy?”

“Hey,” Dude says, “I resent that.”

Uma rolls her eyes as Evie steps forward. And Ben dreads the answer to the question he knows the blue haired teen will ask.

“Uma, why is it so important we don’t talk about this again?”

—————————-

_Because Harry doesn’t need to eventually corner the king, being curious as to why Ben’s hairy side likes him enough to protect him and even wound others for him, in his distinctively Harry way that involves literally backing his opponent into a corner and towering over them, or leaning up into them, like a snake threatening to bite and seduce at the same time._

_She does not need the headache of the king’s possible sexuality crisis and she doesn’t need it involving more of her first mate and already_ taken _boyfriend. He belonged to_ her. _Ben could have Miss Fairy and anyone else he wanted, but not_ him, _and not her or the rest of her crew. They were staying out of things as much as possible._

Of course, Uma doesn’t say all this. She only says, “It’ll be less trouble for all of us if we never mention it again.” She looks directly at the king as she asks this next part. “Do you really want Harry to know about all this and start poking and prodding at the king?”

Ben noticeably swallows.

“Uma’s right,” Mal says from her place next to the king, arm wrapped around his waist, a claim all her own (even if she hasn’t put some of the pieces together regarding Ben's possible wandering allegiances). “It’s better in the long run.”

Jane, the newest addition to their hero party and who helped bring Ben back to himself via magic water gun, looks uneasy next to Carlos. “O-okay... if you’re sure.” And the rest of the group voice similar agreements.

Gil isn’t as readily convinced though. “But wouldn’t that involve lying?”

“Yes, Gil,” Uma says. “It would.”

Gil looks torn. “But didn’t we promise we wouldn’t lie to each other?”

Uma turns fully to the blond now. “Yes, but, as your captain, I’m overriding that promise just this once.”

“But-“

“It’s for his own good.” And Ben’s, not that she much cares about how things affect the king of Auradon. If he was anyone else, maybe she could even let Harry have some fun with him, but he isn’t and there is all sorts of political red tape involving him. She’s not about to let one of her own get caught up in any of it beyond a professional capacity. 

Any further discussion on the topic is dropped at a shifting from her downed crewmate in Gil’s arms.

“Mm....” Harry blearily opens his eyes. “Wha’... happen’?”

Uma steps into his line of sight, purposefully blocking the king’s view. “You got a concussion.”

Harry snorts, gives a brief smile and then groans at the movement the action causes.

Uma doesn’t waste time in checking him over, grabbing hold of his neck to keep his head steady as her other hands probes for the large lump he surely is sporting. 

Harry, never one to be manhandled much when he’s injured (some stupid male pride thing), replies breathily, “I could have told y- ow!” She finds the bump in addition to some blood matting a few pieces of his hair down. It’s a shallow cut. Overall, the injury doesn’t look that bad. He should be fine.

Of course, Harry also complains the most when he’s injured, too. “Would it kill ye to be more gentle?”

Uma rolls her eyes as she removes her hands from his head. Gil takes the opportunity of Harry’s wakefulness to lead him to stand shakily and then over to a nearby stump to sit down.

The sea witch looks over towards Ben and Mal’s gathered group, with Celia hovering somewhere between them and Uma’s crew, to see how the king is taking all this.

The dripping wet king looks like a dog that just peed on the rug and got reprimanded for it. 

_Serves him right,_ she thinks, as Mal draws his attention away from the injured pirate to point out Ben’s new facial hair and elongated canines.

She rolls her eyes at their antics, but observing the scene before her gives her an idea.

Reaching out towards Ben, concentrating on the water droplets she can feel on his person, she pulls. 

And the water magically responds.

“Woah!”

“Wha-?!”

“Uma!”

“Sweet,” Gil says, with Harry leaning into the blond’s chest, the concussed teen seeming overly fascinated by one of the buckles on Gil’s shirt and, therefore, completely missing the spectacle his captain makes levitating a glob of water one handedly. 

“Uma.” Mal gains the sea witch’s attention as she steps closer, away from her now dry boyfriend. “What is this?” she asks, gesturing to said floating liquid.

“It looks to me like elemental magic,” Jane supplies.

“Elemental magic?” Evie asks.

“Yes,” Doug explains, “From what I’ve read, it’s a type of magic that certain magic users have a natural ability for depending on what element they have a connection to. Though, it usually means that any other element specific magic is likely off limits to that magic user. For example, Queen Elsa of Arendelle can use ice and snow elemental magic, but that means she likely will never be able to use elemental magic of the fire variety.”

“Okay,” Carlos says, “Then why is Uma using it right now?”

“Because,” the pirate captain says, shooting Ben a pointed look, “I need it to help me cure the concussion _somebody_ helped give my boyfriend.”

“Um, okay… How?” Jay asks. 

Uma doesn’t bother responding as she walks over to her dazed first mate. He doesn’t even look up at her when she comes to stand right in front of him.

“Harry,” she says. 

He finally gazes up at her, registering her presence. Of course, this also means he finally notices the magical glob of floating water and, having little to no impulse control on a normal day, immediately reaches out to touch it. Gil, thankfully, catches his hand before he can disrupt the bubble. 

Harry looks slightly betrayed by this as his lips pull together to form a pout.

She tries not to sigh and reminds herself that her first mate is just acting more childish than usual because of the concussion and their unusual circumstances. It helps a little with her already frayed patience from dealing with Mal _and_ her beast of a fiance, who may or may not also have a thing for Uma’s own significant other. 

Unfortunately, even just the thought of Ben trying to stake a claim on her boyfriend has her pulling Harry’s head down just a bit too forcefully so she can look over his injury properly.

Harry groans, pressing the top of his head into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist in a form of comfort as one of Gil’s hands rubs soothing circles into his back. “Gentle, luv... gentle...,” he murmurs.

“You’ll be fine, Harry,” their second mate says, “Uma will heal you right up! And then we can go and pick more berries together and find this Audrey person and-“

“Shut up!” her boyfriend hisses, turning his head just enough to aim a mean side eye at the blond.

“Oh... right...” Gil says. “You probably don’t want to hear me talking.”

“Ya think?”

And- okay, that’s really Uma’s cue to get this healing show on the road, even if she’s never done it before on anyone but herself… (Being on her own for over six months, learning to explore the sea in her other form and all the magic that entails, certainly had its learning curve.)

Taking a deep breath, the teal haired teen concentrates on the water forming a sort of glove around both of her hands, before letting both of them come to rest on the injured area. As soon as the water touches the back of Harry’s head, he immediately goes limp, arms dropping from their place around her. Gil’s hand on her first mate’s back goes from rubbing soothingly to gripping the back of his coat and steadying the other teen against their captain's front.

Uma’s aware of some of the gasps and concerned questions being aimed at her by the others, but she doesn’t have the energy or concentration to spare on answering them as she goes about making sure her boyfriend doesn’t sustain any further complications from his head injury. She trusts Gil to keep everyone off her back as she feels the shell around her neck grow almost uncomfortably warm even as the water in her hands continues to glow a comforting teal, healing Harry’s injury slowly but surely.

“Woah, that’s amazing Uma,” comes Evie’s voice way too close for comfort (as the girl clearly forgets what personal space is and that hovering over people while they work is bad), causing the captain to jerk. Her water loses it’s glow and falls from her hands onto the back of Harry’s head and down his neck.

“Whut-?” her first mate says, coming to, raising a hand to feel at the back of his neck. He raises his head from it’s place against Uma’s stomach to examine the wetness on his hand. His eyes narrow. “This better be warm water and not somebody’s bright idea of takin’ a piss.”

Dude laughs from his place in Carlos’ arms. “Piss! That’s a good one. Wish I’d thought of that.”

Harry glares at the mutt.

And they never speak of it again.

Any of it.

_Except…_

—————————-

“So, what exactly happened?”

“Oh- Jay pushed you.”

“He did, did he?”

“No! You fell. End of story. Let’s all just move on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um… waterbender Uma, anyone?
> 
> Also- I guess this fic was like, what if the full gang met back up together a bit earlier in the movie because of this? Idk. It doesn’t really change anything else in the movie except give Ben some form of gay/bi panic. So… do with that what you will. 
> 
> Also- I love how Harry either doesn’t remember how he got concussed because, you know, concussions (and who knows how many that boy has had) and/or he doesn’t care because his captain is there and everybody else seems fine. No need to question anything, especially not right away. If it’s important, he’s sure Uma will tell him. XD No need for the full story or anything.
> 
> Also- for anyone who’s wondering what that stare down was all about between Uma and Ben, that’s based on how cats (like mine) assert dominance for a territory (ya know, since Ben seems to be looking quite lion like in the movie). In this case, that fine piece of real estate is Harry. XD First one to blink loses and/or signals to the other party that the other being is weak and prime for the attacking -so fighting ensues. -Good thing Jane showed up when she did, am I right? ;D
> 
> And my editor MMR says that Uma’s stance in her stare off with Beast Ben is supposedly how you scare off a black bear (acting big and loud). So… Cool. XD I feel smart!
> 
> Ben’s gay/bi panic and Uma’s reaction to it were inspired by BenjaminDover96’s fic called Hooked.
> 
> And everyone should know I blew off most of my grad school homework for today writing this. So… go me?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And thank you MMR for editing once more. You make all my writing sing! <3


End file.
